A Morning in the Great Hall
by Myrskyluoto
Summary: Continuation of A Day in the Forest. I will maybe make these one fic, if I have enough inspiration and time. The book is giving Harry more headache than before.


''Where is my book! My beautiful wonderful book''

Harry looked up from his plate, today they were in the Slytherin table, and Draco sat next to him looking through his school bag frantically.

''How a book can be wonderful?''

Harry asked he hated the book and was more than happy to hear that it has been forgotten near the forbidden forest. Draco hadn't missed it during the whole evening yesterday and Harry knew how to make sure Draco wouldn't miss it during the night.

It was still raining, and the book was outside, most probably soaked throught. Hopefully it would be impossible to read it anymore.

''My book Harry! Have you seen it?''

Harry shook his head, not really suprised Draco didn't answer his question.

''What about you Blaise? Pansy?''

''No, we have not seen it since you walked out yesterday with Harry, staring at the annoy- the book.''

Blaise drawled in his usual way. Harry could see from the corner of his eye how Draco's hand shot up to his face and hear how it connected to it with a small smacking noise.

''NO WAY!''

Harry cursed Blaise in his mind for making Draco remember the blasted book by saying that about yesterday. While Draco was hiding his head, which he had dropped in his hands with the wail, Harry sent Blaise a deathglare. Blaise looked guilty enough and shrugged a sorry. Harry huffed and nodded a little to show that it was okay. He probably would have accidentally said something similar at some point.

They all hated the book the same amount. Blaise wouldn't have known what had happened to the book.

''Why no way, Draco, what do you mean?''

Harry asked and managed to hide his glee and appearing only confused, he has really spent enough time around Slytherins, he vouldn't help but to think.

''When the unicorns were there, I left it at the rock and its raining''

As if to emphasize his point a rumble of thunder was heard. Harry had hard time not to laugh, but Pansy sniggered behind her hand and started giggling when Draco glared at her. Luckily not looking at Harry next to him.

''What are you laughing at? There is nothing funny about that.''

''Sorry Draco, I'm not laughing at you. the book is waterproof. Don't you remember how you spelled it to be like that, the first thing you did when you got it was that.''

Blaise and harry turned to Pansy and said in unision:

''You can't be serious''

While Draco's face split into a huge smile and he seemed to radiate sunshine so that the rain seemed to disappear. Harry loved that expression, but too often that smile was directed at the book, during the last week. And even now...

It was Harry's turn to hide his face in his hands. He had done it again, forgotten that magic can do things like protect books that have been left outside. Harry supposed that it was an useful and probably very common spell, as unlike muggle world, wizards didn't have televisions and such that would be used instead of books. It would be sensible to protect them.

Harry glanced at the head table, where Severus sat eating as a headmaster. He was going to speak with Severus before classes. He knew that Severus was annoyed of his godson's book as well and would be able to help somehow.

''I need to spell the book fire, wind, smudge and tearing proof as well!''

Harry's head popped up and he felt how big his eyes must be. Blaise was having the same kind of expression in front of Draco, but Draco looked past him to Pansy who tried to keep up the brave face.

''Thank you Pansy, you are my bestest friend!''

Draco yelled over his shoulder and ran to the doors, leaving all of them wincing for the unDracoish horrible word that they would have thought maybe Ron or someone else would have said.

''Pansy!'' Harry stood up hitting his hands on the table and staring at her. Blaise couldn't do it as well, as she was sitting next to him.

''What did you say that for, now he will never part from that book!''

''Sorry, I just couldn't help it, it was too good to not be said aloud. And I did try to stifle my laughter.''

At least she looked a little ashamed. Harry sighed.

He didn't look forwards to see Draco immersed in the book again.


End file.
